1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an endoscope, and in particular relates to a capsule-shaped endoscope that enters the human body for detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a conventional gastroscopy test, a hose with optical fibers and lenses is used to inspect the gullet, stomach, and duodenum. Doctors can clearly and precisely locate alimentary canal diseases using the test. Since the hose has a considerable diameter, when the hose enters the alimentary canal, the patient may feel afraid or uncomfortable. In addition, the gastroscopy test is not able to completely inspect small intestine areas.
The apparatus used for small intestine inspection is a capsule endoscope, such as a Given Imaging M2A produced in Israel. The capsule endoscope, Given Imaging M2A, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a cover 100, a seat 200, a lens 300, a light source (LED) 400, a CMOS detector 500, two batteries 600, an ASIC transmitting module 700 and an antenna 800. With the diameter of a human small intestine around 25 mm, the capsule endoscope is able to squirm within the small intestine and capture images for detection. However, when entering the stomach, the capsule endoscope randomly moves around and cannot precisely observe specific portions of the stomach.